Keep Holding On
by BitchGoddessofMay007
Summary: Seto and Mokuba are hit by a drunk driver, on their way to Thanksgiving at Tea house. One will recover, the other in critical condition. Will Tea be enough to keep them holding on?
1. Not A Happy Thanksgiving

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This take place 5 years after the series. I tried to keep everyone in character, but keep in mind that this in 5 years later, and people change. I accept all reviews the Good, Bad and Flammable. Read & Review only if you want. Let me know if I should continue or trash it.

It was Thanksgiving in Domino City. Tea Gardner was in the kitchen helping her mother with the last of the dinner preparations. It was 3PM and their friends would be there soon. The last few months had been hectic for her. It was a price she had to pay, for being one of the most sought out dancers in New York City. But, right now she didn't want to think about her career. She just wanted to enjoy having some normalcy in her life. But, unfortunately it wouldn't last. She could only stay for the holiday weekend, and would be needed back in New York by Tuesday the latest. It wasn't everyday that Tea was offered the lead role in 'The Nutcracker'. Her Mother and friends understood, and even urged her to take the offer.

Tea was brought away from her thoughts by the ringing of the door bell. It was Yugi and his Grandfather followed by Joey, Serenity, Mai, Tristan and Duke. However, there were two people that weren't there. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Tea stared at the two empty spots at the Dining Room. She talked to Seto this morning, reminding him for what he said 'was more then what his company was worth' time. And, Mokuba wouldn't let Seto forget. So, where the Hell were they? They, she felt a someone place their hand on top of hers.

"They're only a few minutes late, honey." Lily Gardner said to her daughter. "Try not to worry."

"Yea Tea." Joey said, before piling a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Moneybags probably had to go to his office for somethin'"

"Seto and Mokuba wouldn't let you down." Yugi said, and the others agreed with him. "Especially, when they know you're only in town for a few days."

"Thanks, I guess I'm just overreacting." Tea replied. But, she couldn't stop the feeling that something bad happened to them. Then, the doorbell rang.

"See, nothin to worry about." Joey said. "Moneybags has arrived."

"When are you going to stop calling him that?" Tea asked, standing up and walking towards the front door.

"When he stops calling me Mutt." Joey yelled, only to get elbowed by both Mai and Serenity.

"Hey, what did I do?" He asked innocently. Tea had heard what he said, and couldn't help but smile. It felt like old times, only this time Mokuba and especially Seto were now their friends.

"It's about time." Tea said opening the door, and pretended to be mad. "I was worried…Roland?"

"Miss Gardner." Roland said. "There's been an accident."

Tea just stood there for a minute. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She just talked to Seto this morning. And, now she is told that he and Mokuba were in an accident. It sounded so surreal.

"Miss Gardner, are you ok?" Roland asked concerned. "We need to get to the hospital."

"Seto and Mokuba need you." He finished. That last sentence broke Tea out of her trance. She ran out the front door without her jacket, or telling anyone where she was going.

"What happened?" Tea asked, trying to hold back her tears. "And, don't sugarcoat it for me."

"A drunk driver hit Seto's car head on." Roland said. "The car flipped over a few times, before landing on it's tires again."

"How are they?" Tea asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Mokuba broke his left arm, has some cuts and bruises.." He began. "Also some shards of the broken windshield in his head. "But, the doctors say he will make a full recovery."

"What about Seto?" Tea asked. Roland was silent for a moment, thinking how to tell her about Seto's condition without panicking her even more.

But, Tea took his silence as something else. The tears fell down her face. Seto was dead, and it was all her fault. She should have never invited them to Thanksgiving dinner. Seto would still be alive, and Mokuba wouldn't be hurt, and still have his brother. And, they never got the chance to say goodbye.

"This is all my fault." She finally said. "How am I going to tell Mokuba his brother is dead?"

"Miss Gardner, Seto is not dead." Roland said. "I apologize that my delay in answering your question, made you think that."

"How is Seto." Tea asked again, with a sigh of relief and trying to wipe her tears away.

"Seto is in critical condition." Roland began. "He's in ICU."

"His air bag didn't fully deploy." He said. "Luckliy, it was enough to keep his brain from swelling. But, his nose is broken and his face is badly bruised.

"His legs were pinned under the dash board, which caused some fractures." He finished, but Tea had a feeling that there was much more.

"I asked you not to sugarcoat anything." Tea said, a little too harshly. "What else happened to him."

One of his lungs had clasped, and he stopped breathing." Roland continued. Tea hands covered her mouth, a mixture of shock, sadness, and fright played on her face. She never expected, and wasn't prepared to hear that.

"Luckily, it happened when he arrived at the hospital." He said.

"But, the major concern is the swelling on his spine." He said. "The doctor's can't tell how much it is damaged, until the swelling is down."

"The next 24 hours is critical." He said. "That's why I came to get you."

"I know they will be able to hear you." He said. "No matter what condition they're in."

"You mean more to those boys, then you will ever know."


	2. Hospital Visiting Mokuba

Tea was silent the rest of the ride. What was only a 20 minute drive, felt like an eternity. A mental picture of each brother's condition, played through her mind. It was like an endless loop, getting worse by the minute. They final arrived at the hospital, and Tea glared angrily out her window. A group of reporters were there, trying to get any information they could. She wouldn't be surprised if some of them actually faked being sick, just so they could get into get into Seto or Mokuba's rooms. Seeing this pissed Tea off. She knew how reporters could be. Not caring about the person. Only caring about getting the story and photos before anyone else.

Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by Roland, and he smiled. Those boys meant just as much to her. Beside, he knew Tea would have not problem handling a group of reporters. She was famous herself, and knew what to say. Besides, getting reports to leave Seto and Mokuba alone was child's play, compared to what she had to do to break through the defenses around Seto's heart. Roland parked the car in the visitors' parking lot, and Tea immediately got out of the car before he could open her door.

"How long have they been here?" Tea asked, but it sounded more like a command.

"They were more of them before I left." Roland said. "We had to call the police to kindly escort them out, and I have our best body guards at all the entrances now."

"Well, it looks like some of them decided to come back." She said degusted. "Nothing but a bunch of vultures."

"I promise you Miss Gardner." Roland said. "No one that isn't on the visitor's list will get near them."

"Thank you Roland." Tea replied with a smile. "And, call me Tea."

"Ok." He replied, returning her smile. "Are you ready for this?" Tea nod her head, as they reached the reporters.

The two guards that were guarding the hospital entrance, immediately separated the crowd as Roland ushered Tea into the Hospital. A slew of questions were being asked, that they seemed to make one long jumbled sentence. She didn't even hear Roland saying 'no comment'. Tea mind was only on getting to Seto and Mokuba. However, one question caught her attention just as the automatic glass doors closed. Tea walked back outside and gave the reporters a deathly glare, as angry tears started to run door her face.

Everyone immediately stopped talking, eager to hear what she had to say.

"You have the audacity to ask what makes me so special, that I'm allowed to see them?" T'ea said angrily.

"Does this answer your question?" She said, holding up her hand to give them a better look at her diamond ring.

"Now, I have a question for all of you." She continued. "How would you feel if you just found out that your fiancé and you future Brother-In-Law were hit by a drunk driver?"

"And, a bunch of reporters were asking you ridiculous questions." She said. "Which are keeping you from the two important men if your life."

"I don't even know what condition they're in yet." She said. "So, tell me now how you would feel if you were in my position."

"I would appreciate it if you would leave us in peace." She finished. "And, maybe I'll hold a press conference to answer your questions."

Tea walked back into the hospital, with Roland right beside her. The reporters left probably more for prepare articles for tomorrow's paper or video footage for that night's news. Than, for respecting Tea wishes.

"Who would do you want to see first?" Roland asked, gently as possible. "Mokuba's room is on the third floor, and Seto is on the second floor."

"Mokuba." T'ea replied. "I think it might soften the blow a little, if we tell him what we know about Seto."

Roland led Tea to an elevator and they went to the third floor. Tea could tell where Mokuba's room was, because there were two guards standing in front of it. Tea felt like she couldn't move, and she realized it was from fear. Not fear of what they would look like. She was going to be strong for them. It was fear of them hating her for what happened. Then, she felt someone gently squeeze her hand, bringing her back to reality. Roland gave her an encouraging smile, then lead her towards Mokuba's room.

"Gentlemen." Roland said to the guards. "This is Seto Kaiba's fiancé Tea Gardner." The guards looked confused when Ronald said that, but they didn't question him.

"She will decide who is allowed to visit the Kaiba Brothers." He finished. "I will come back later, with further instructions." The two guards stepped away from the door, and Roland led Tea into the room.

Tea just stood there staring at the bed. Mokuba looked so life less. Her guilt doubled, now that she was actually seeing what the accident had done. It wasn't as bad as she imagined, but very close to it.

"Seto and Mokuba will be mad." Roland finished. "Because, they didn't get to see the way you handled those reporters."

"They would be proud of you." Roland said. "And, so am I."

"I just got lucky that my birthstone is Diamond." Tea replied sadly. "People that don't know my birthday is in April, always think my birthstone ring is an engagement ring."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." He said. "I need to discuss some issues with the Chief Medical Advisor."

"Is there anything I can get you?" Roland asked.

"Please call my house, and tell them where I am." She said, still staring at Mokuba. "And, a piece of paper and a pen." Tea said, still staring at Mokuba. "I want to write a list of people allowed to see Mokuba and Seto."

"I know they will all come the minute you tell them where I am. She finished. "And, what happened to Seto and Mokuba."

Roland left the room and went to the nurse's station to get the pen and paper. He returned, and gave them to Tea. He waited while she wrote down the names: Yugi, Yugi's Grandfather, Her Mother, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Tristan and Duke.

"I'll make copies of these, and give them to the guards." Roland said, then left the room.

She walked over to the bed to get a better look at him. The only noise was the few machines that were hooked up to him. Tears filled her eyes again, as she looked at the 15 year old boy that she considered her little brother.

"This isn't the way that I want to see you." She said, holding his hand. "When I came home."

"I wanted to spend sometime with my favorite little brother." She said. "But, this is not how I wanted to spend it."

"I'm so sorry Mokie." She said. "It's my fault that you and Seto are injured like this."

"If I didn't schedule dinner for that time." She continued. "Then, that drunk driver would've never hit your car."

"I won't blame you, if you hate me." She said.

"And, I know you and Seto wouldn't what me to cry like this." She said. "But, you're both my family and I can't loose either of you."

"I love both of you." She said.

"Like I said, you're my little brother." She said.

"And, Seto…" She said, with a small smile and laugh. "Is my fiancé."

"I know you always wanted me and Seto together." She said. "So, I'm your Sister-In-Law until you get out of the hospital."

"I know you're probably wondering how this happened." She said.

"There were reporters outside when I arrived." She said. "I didn't let them get to me, until they asked why I was allowed to see both of you."

"I practically shoved my birthstone ring in all their faces." She said. "What I really wanted to do was break their cameras, and burn their note pads."

"I want to tell you the rest." She finished. "But, I want you to wake up first."

Tea said nothing further. She just sat there in silence, one hand holding his the other moving a piece of his unruly black hair away from his face. He looked just as handsome as Seto, and she wondered if he had the same amount of fan girls that Seto did in high school. Her thoughts drifted from Mokuba to Seto. There was another reason why she wanted to see Mokuba first. She didn't want to be hysterical in front Mokuba if she saw what Seto looked like first. She had a bad feeling that Seto was worse off, then what Roland told her. She prayed that this accident wouldn't make him push her out of his life. A knock on the door made her jump.

"Tea it's us." She heard Yugi's muffled voice through the door.

Tea wiped the tears from her tears best she could. She opened the door, and saw Yugi, Joey and Tristan standing there. They walked in, and she shut the door. Each guy gave her a hug, then walked over to Mokuba. The room was silent for a moment.

"Will you guys say something." She said a little to harshly. "It's beginning to feel like he's dead, instead of hurt and unconscious."

"Tea this is not your fault." Yugi said.

"Yugi's right." Tristan said. "There's no way anyone knew this was going to happen."

"I shouldn't have invited them to dinner." Tea replied.

"Tea stop beating yourself up." Joey said. "They're going to need you, when they wake up."

"You're right Joey." T'ea said. "I need to be strong for them."

"Have you seen Seto yet?" Yugi asked.

"No." Tea said. "Roland told me he's in ICU, and in critical condition."

"I didn't want to be hysterical in front of Mokuba, if I saw Seto first. She finished."

"You and Yugi go see Kai.. I mean Seto." Joey said, calling Kaiba by his first name was weird. But, he would do it for Tea. "Tristan and me will stay with Mokuba."

Tea smiled and left the room with Yugi following her to ICU. Tea stopped at the nurse's station, and asked where Seto's room was. They walked to Seto's room, but stood outside for a minute. Yugi could tell she was scared, and he gently squeezed her hand.

"Tea you can do this." Yugi said, encouraging her. "He needs you."


	3. Hospital Visiting Seto

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M BACK FROM VACTION AND WANTED TO APOLOGIZE FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED, AND HELPED ME WITH ANY MISTAKES.

Tea stood near the door, just staring at the bed. There was no way that the man laying on the bed was Seto Kaiba. He looked so helpless, weak and vulnerable. Three qualities that Seto never showed. But, she had to face the reality of the situation. Seto wasn't indestructible. He was seriously hurt, and needed her. All she could do was stand across the room, and stare. Her head scream for her to walk over to the bed, but her heart wouldn't let her. Tea felt like she was paralyzed. She literally felt her heart shatter, and she was having trouble breathing. Her tears fell harder than before.

Her grief made her suddenly feel weak, and she would've fallen on the floor if Yugi didn't catch her. Yugi waited until Tea had steady herself, before he let go of her. He was also shocked to see Seto in this condition. Tea finally walked over to the bed, and held one of Seto's hands. What she had pictured earlier when Roland told her about Seto's condition, didn't even come close to what she was seeing now. He had more medical equipment hooked up to him than Mokuba did. Tea lightly touched his bruised face, being careful of not touching his broken nose. But, what bothered her the most was the breathing tube. Until Seto was awake and breathing on his own, that machine were his lifeline. And, just knowing that scared the Hell out of her.

Yugi still stood near the door, just watching Tea. She was silent, just holding one of Seto's hands and touching his face with her free hand. She didn't look up, until she heard the door open.

"I just need to check your fiancé vital signs." The nurse said. "Then, I'll be out of your way."

Yugi was surprised and curious when he heard the nurse refer to Seto as Tea's fiancé. But, he would ask her later. Right now Seto and Mokuba were more important.

"All done." The nurse said, a few minutes later. "Miss Gardner, we will do everything we can to help your family recover."

"You're helping just by being here." She finished. "Even though they are unconscious, they will hear you." The nurse left, and Yugi thought he should as well. Tea needed to be alone with Seto right now.

"Tea I'm going to check on Mokuba." Yugi said. "Can I get you anything before I go?"

"No, I'm ok." Tea replied, giving him a small smile. "Thank you for being here."

"No need to thank me." Yugi said. "And, Tea don't tell him that you blame yourself for the accident." Tea nodded, and watched Yugi walk out the door. Then, she looked at Seto.

"Well, it's just you and me now handsome." Tea began. "I was looking forward to seeing you, but not like this."

"I hate seeing you and Mokuba hurt like this." She said. "If I was still in New York and heard what happened, I would be hysterical."

"Not that I'm too far from that already." She continued. "But, enough about that."

"Right now we need to concentrate on you and Mokuba making a full recovery." She said. "I'm going to help you, whether you like it or not."

"I know you're not going to be happy with my decision." She said. "But, I'm turning down the role in 'The Nutcracker'."

"I know I'm throwing away an opportunity, that would help further my career." She said. "But, there is a reason why."

"My performance would suck." She said. "Because, you and Mokuba would not be there to see it."

"I know I've danced without you in the audience before." She said. "But, this time it's different."

"It would be the greatest role I have played yet." She said. "But, it means nothing if all of my family wasn't there to see it."

"I know you're going to be angry with me." She said. "Telling me or more like lecturing me, that I shouldn't have put my career on hold for you and Mokuba."

"I can just imagine the look in your eyes." She said. "And, the tone of your voice after I tell you this."

"But, this is not your decision to make." She said. "So, you will just have to deal with it."

"I would love nothing more, than to argue with you about this. She said. "So, open your eyes and take that tube out of your mouth."

"Don't keep your family and friends waiting." She said. "Don't keep me waiting."

"I will be forced to use my secret weapon against you if you do." She said. "Yes, you know what I'm talking about."

"A very long friendship speech." She said, with a small laugh. "And, we all know how annoying those are."

Suddenly, the beeping of the machines to over the room. Tea just sat there staring at Seto again, her hands still in the same positions on his hand and face. If her words couldn't get through to him, then hopefully these simple touches could. But, the more she looked at him the harder it was not to blame herself. Not telling Seto this, was starting to tear her up inside.

"Everyone is telling me not to blame myself for this." Tea said, tears falling down her face again. "But, I can't stop it."

"If I didn't invite you to dinner, then this never would've happen to you." She said.

"But, I know the guys are right." She continued. "I couldn't stop the accident from happening, no matter how much I wish I could."

"I need to know that you and Mokuba forgive me." She said. "So, both of you better not leave me."

"And, don't push me away from you." She said. "Because, I need and want both of you in my life."

"Seto, you're my best friend." She said. "And, I would miss talking to you, emailing you, instant messaging you."

"Try not to rub it into Yugi's face." She said, with a small smile. "Even though I know how much you would love to."

"And, I really need to stop crying." She said, wiping away her tears. "Before I become dehydrated." A knock on the door, interrupted the conversation. Tea walked over and opened the door.

"Tea, I'm sorry to interrupt you." Roland said. "The rest of your friends are here, and the doctor is waiting to speak with you."

"Could you give me a moment?" Tea asked. "I have something else to tell him."

"Of course." Roland replied. "I'll be waiting outside."

"Thank you." She replied, then shut the door and walked back over to the bed. She held his hand, and gentely touched his face again.

"I have to go talk to your doctor, then spend sometime with Mokuba." She said. "But, I promise I will come back as soon as I can."

"And, if you hear anyone refer to me as your fiancé just play along." She continued. "I'll explain later."

"Just concentrate on getting better, Seto." She finished.

Tea placed a kiss on his forehead and cheek, then reluctantly let go of his hand. She tried to regain her composure, then walked over to the door. She took one last look at Seto, before opening the door and walking out of the room.


	4. From Bad To Worst

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY IT TOOK LONG TO UPDATE. THE EVIL WRITER'S BLOCK HAD VISITED ME.

"Roland, can you bring me to where my friends are waiting?" Tea asked. "I want them to hear, what the doctor has to say as well."

"Of course." Roland replied, giving her a small smile. He led Tea out of ICU, and down the hallway to one of the private family waiting rooms.

"I thought you would like to be closer to Seto." Roland said, trying not to upset her more than she already was.

"Thanks for everything you have done." Tea replied. "For me, Mokuba and Seto."

"No need to thank me." Roland said, with a smile. " Now, go see your friends and I'll get the doctor."

Tea watched Roland walk down the hallway, then turned the door knob and entered the room. Everyone gave her a smile, hoping it would let her know they were there for her. Mai, Serenity, Yugi's Grandfather, and her mother each gave her a hug. Lily guided her daughter to the overstuffed couch in the room, and held her in a comforting embrace. Tea laid her head on her mother's shoulder, thankful that her mother was there.

"I wish I could tell you, that everything was going to be alright." Her mother said. "But, I can't."

"It's up to Seto and Mokuba now." She said. "And, those two boys aren't quitters."

"I know you feel helpless now." She continued. "We all do."

"Right now, we have to be strong for them." She said. "I know this is easier said then done."

"When they finally wake up, they're going to need all of us." She finished. "They're going to need you, Tea."

Tea knew her mother was right, and just nodded. But, she hated feeling vulnerable and weak. Especially, in front of her friends. She couldn't hide her smile when she thought, how those traits Seto possessed somehow rubbed off on her. Just like some of her traits had rubbed off on him. They would joke about it from time to time. Seto would even do an impression of the annoying 'Friendship' speeches she use to give, making her laugh until she couldn't breathe.

Tea was oblivious to the others in the room, she was lost in her own thoughts. Though everyone had noticed this, they said nothing. Maybe it was because they didn't know what to say, or thought that just being there for her was enough. They all knew how Tea felt about Mokuba and Seto, and she was only thinking of them.

Though Yugi was certain, that her thoughts were a little more centered on Seto instead of Mokuba. He had seen Tea's reaction when she saw Seto. And, what the nurse said did look true. Tea looked like a woman who's fiancé was in critical condition. Yugi silently cursed himself for feeling a little jealous, just thinking about that. But, now was not the time or place for that. And, it was the last thing that Tea needed to deal with.

The sound of the door opening, brought Tea away from her thoughts. Roland and the doctor had finally arrived. Tea studied the doctor for a moment. He was short and stout with white hair and glasses. He was where a white jacked with his name on. He looked like a cross between Santa Claus, and a mad scientist.

"Miss Gardner." The doctor started to say but hesitated. "Or, would you like me to call you Mrs. Kaiba instead?"

"You can call me Tea." She replied, not noticing everyone's confusion over the doctor's remark.

"I'm Doctor Lee., the Chief Medical Advisor." He said, holding out his hand and Tea shook it.

"I want to assure you that we are dong, everything we can." He said. "To help your family."

"Mokuba received less damage, than Seto did." He said. "So, he could wake up at any time."

"What about Seto." Tea asked, trying to stay calm and strong. But, failing miserably at it.

"When will he open his eyes, and have that tube removed from his mouth?" She asked harshly, and her mother gave her a gentle squeeze to try to calm her. "And, why didn't you tell me about the breathing tube."

"I apologize that you weren't inform of that." He said. "Before you saw your fiancé."

"It's true that the breathing tube, is his life line at the moment." He said. "We can't take any chances, especially when one of his lungs collapsed when he got here.

"I assure you that no one is going to remove that tube." He finished. "He's in good hands."

"From now on I'll have one of the bodyguards, go into the room with the nurse." Roland said. "To ensure that the tube isn't removed.

"Thank you." Tea replied.

"The next 24 hours will be critical." Dr. Lee said. "More for Seto, than for Mokuba."

"After examining the extent of damage done to his body." He said. "It appears that he took his seatbelt off, when the car started to roll."

"That's why Mokuba's injures aren't severe." He finished. "Seto used his body, as a shield to protect his brother."

Tea's hands were covering her mouth again, and the tears was falling down her face once more. Lily immediately pulled her daughter into her arms, and held her close while she cried. Everyone was too shocked to speak. Mai and Serenity were trying not to cry for Tea's sake. While Joey, Tristan, Duke and Yugi couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Your welcome to use this room day and night." The doctor said. "And, you will have unlimited visiting hours."

"My staff has been informed ,that should they leak any word of the Brothers condition to the press." He said. "They would be fired immediately."

"One more thing." He finished. "It would be best at the moment, if your daughter got some fresh air." Tea's head shot up, and she turned and glared at the doctor.

"That's an order." He said, before walking out the door. "Not a request."

"You heard what the doctor said." Lily said, trying to get her daughter to stand up.

"I can't just leave them." Tea began to say. "Especially, now that I know."

"Don't worry Tea." Yugi said, interrupting her. "We'll take good care of them for you."

"Tea, go and get a little of you sanity back." Mai said. "Though, I know that is easier said than done."

"Thanks guys." Tea said, then allowed her mother to help he stand up.

Lily wrapped on arm around her daughter's shoulder, as they walked through the hallways and outside. They decided to go home so Tea could take a shower, and maybe eat a little. They were halfway home, when Tea began to speak.

"He's breaking his promise to me." Tea said, breaking the silence. "He told me that he never planned on me keeping my promise to him."

"But, now I going to have to keep it." She said crying. "What the Hell was he thinking?"

"He should've never taken his seatbelt off." She said. Lily pulled the car over to the side of the ride, and cupped her daughter's face with both her hands forcing Tea to look at her.

"He was reacting like any Big Brother would." Lily said. "He would have done the same for you ."

"You need to be strong for them." She said. "Both you and Mokuba will need to be strong for Seto."

"Like I said before, those boy aren't quitters." She said. "Seto will keep his promise to you."

"Because, he loves Mokuba too much to give up." She finished. "He loves you too much."


End file.
